RapidStrike CS-18
The RapidStrike CS-18 is a fully automatic Nerf blaster that was released on September 1Basic Nerf (2013-06-22). Elite Rapidstrike CS-18, Vortex Revonix360 confirmed for Fall 2013 USA Release. basicnerf.wordpress.com., 2013 under the N-Strike Elite series. It requires four "C" batteries to operate. It comes packaged with a clear eighteen dart clip, eighteen Elite Darts, and instructions. Details The RapidStrike CS-18 is an automatic blaster. It features five tactical rails: one on the carrying handle, one on top, one underneath, and one on each side of the blaster. It also has an integrated, adjustable shoulder stock, a small flip-up iron sight on top of the barrel, and four strap points: one on the end of the handle, two on the end of the tactical rail, and one above the muzzle. Like other N-Strike Elite blasters, its clip release button is located in front of the firing trigger and its acceleration trigger. The barrel of the RapidStrike is rifled, similar to the Retaliator. It is compatible with barrel extensions. Due to the barrel extension connector being a separate piece of plastic from the main barrel, it can loosen up, resulting in a loose fitting barrel extension. History In May 2013, it was released early in the Philippines due to the release error on the part of the distributor, making it the first country to have it in stores. It was re-released in 2014 with improved Elite XD internals and a white, blue, grey, and orange color scheme; this re-release was shown off at the 2014 New York Toy Fair. Color schemes The RapidStrike CS-18 has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite standard (blue, orange, black, and gray) *Elite XD (blue, white, black, gray, and orange) Value packs A value pack named the "RapidStrike CS-18 Rapid Reload Pack" (labeled as a "Double Your Darts and Clips" pack in Europe) contains the RapidStrike CS-18, two clear eighteen dart clips, and thirty-six Elite Darts. This pack is exclusive to Walmart stores in the United States and to Müller stores in Germany. Reloading and firing To reload the RapidStrike CS-18, release the acceleration trigger and remove any loaded clips while holding the clip release. Load up a clip and load it back into the blaster. Hold down the accelerator trigger and pull the firing trigger briefly to fire one dart, or hold the trigger for automatic firing. It may take a moment for the flywheels to come to full speed; firing before that can reduce the dart range. Trivia *It is most likely the spiritual successor to the Stampede ECS, due to various similarities between the two blasters. *Around the time of the blaster's release, the official Nerf page on Facebook boasted that the RapidStrike could unload its magazine in 5.62 seconds (roughly 3.2 darts a second). This time is reported to have come from a Nerf-produced video of the RapidStrike which was officially timed during testing phase, though RapidStrike commercials just round it back off to six seconds. *When the RapidStrike is in its smallest form (the stock is collapsed and no barrel extensions are equipped), it is the same length as the Rampage. *On the box for the Mission App Tactical Rail Mount, it features a RapidStrike which, oddly enough, features a white stripe instead of an orange one. **This white stripe was later introduced as a repaint as shown in the New York Toy Fair 2014, and then later released as the Elite XD version of the blaster. *The speed of the flywheels has two stages. The slowest stage occurs when the acceleration trigger is pulled; the second, faster stage occurs while both triggers are pulled. This cures the problem in other flywheel blaster where rapid fire decreases the flywheel speed and reduces range. The change in speeds can be heard when the clip is empty. Gallery Rapidstrikebox.jpg|The RapidStrike CS-18's package. 15615753_Alt01.jpg|The value pack for the RapidStrike CS-18. Rapidstrikeaim.jpg|A Nerf model aiming the RapidStrike. Official videos NERF N-Strike Elite RapidStrike "The Waterfall" TV Commercial NERF Stunts - The Toss Up with N-Strike Elite RapidStrike CS-18 ft. Dude Perfect NERF Stunt The Moving Target with N-Strike Elite RapidStrike CS-18 Perfect Shots CN Nerf Rapid Strike Commercial Nerf UK TV Advert 2013 “Nerf N-Strike Elite Rapidstrike CS-18 Blaster” References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Automatic blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Hasbro blasters